


Oblivious Merlin and Hesitant Arthur

by thelastdragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sorry for this shit, honestly I don't know what I am thinking, oblivious!Merlin, pining!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastdragonlord/pseuds/thelastdragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, did you just flirt with me?"<br/>"Have been for the past half year, but thanks for noticing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Merlin and Hesitant Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title isn't good or neither the summary but give it a try

* * *

_"Merlin Emrys"_ He lifted up his head to see the man with the most ridiculous name Arthur have ever heard in his life. Not only his name was funny but his ears made Arthur giggle a bit. Poor boy, having those looks and a very strange name was no doubt that he has been the center of many jokes.

 _"Present"._ Arthur heard the young black haired man and it throw him off his thoughts. He was sure that no one had seen him watching Merlin but it didn't stop him from getting his cheecks on a bright pink. For the love of god, he was nineteen years old. How he couldn't control those things about himself?

And that was the end of it, he decided. He had no time to watch over some cute guy if he really intented to get better grades this year. But it was like the life wasn't at his favor because whenever Merlin Emrys entered the room, Arthur seemed to forget everything and just look at him. Great. At first Arthur didn't mind the guy but somehow he got his attention and even if he wouldn't like to admit it, he liked Merlin. A bloody lot. Maybe it was his smile, or his always smart answers or the damn ears. Fuckery fuck, Arthur was fucked.

History was not the only class he shared with 'cute ears guy' as Arthur liked to call him. It was also literature and he never felt more unlucky before (or at least he thought so).

It wasn't like Arthur Pendragon was shy, of course not. Or that he felt intimidated by Merlin' sassiness but the problem was that he did not find the right moment or thing to talk to him. Whenever he tried to approach Merlin, all his guts disappeared and he became a coward.

Until one day.

 _"Excuse me"_ The blond turned his head to look at Merlin in front of him on the hallway. Wait, Merlin was talking to him. _"Arthur Pendragon, right? Sorry to disturb you, I'm Merlin."_ Yeah, mate, hell I know who you are, Arthur said in his mind. _"But we got paired for the project on literature class with Mr. Kilgharrah. And I- I wondered if you would like to start the next days."_ All Arthur could do was to agree with his head while Merlin spoke. _"I know we have a lot time until the dead line but I'd like to start it now."_ God, he was adorable.

That was it. Arthur was not sure if what really hit him was the library dates (Yeah, he liked to think these appointments to study were DATES. Now shut up). Or that he saw Gwaine flirting with Merlin in Gwen's party and he got jealous. Honestly, he didn't know, but he was sure of only one thing. He was pining for Merlin Emrys. Arthur has never been hesitant about his actions but Merlin was the exception.

He wasn't certain if he really shall tell Merlin about his feelings but he couldn't take it. Once more, he came to the conclusion that if he would not tell about his feelings, he was willing to demonstrate them. It may be easy since they grow into being really close and Arthur couldn't be more glad.

But it was all in vain, since Merlin was like blind at his attempts to flirt with him.

Until one night. He was used to texting with Merlin late at nights even if it meant that the next morning he would be all grumpy and late for classes. But he didn't care, Merlin was Merlin and he was willing to take the risk.

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:15 A.M.) TO ARTHUR:** So, do you know this Leon guy? The one with the curls and blonde hair? 

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:15 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Yeah he is in my economics class. Why?

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:16 A.M.) TO ARTHUR** : You know, I sorta thought he was into me cause he talked to me on the hallway and during lunch but he is head over heels for Percy, and today he asked me if I could pair them up or something. I felt so embarrassed lol but I said yes, Percy's a sweet man

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:17 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Handsome and athletic guys are just not for me :(

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:18 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Maybe all of them are into guys with not so big ears??

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:18 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Maybe it was just Leon

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:19 A.M) TO MERLIN:** But there's plenty handsome and athletic men you could try

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:19 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Like me

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:20 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Not saying that I'm like handsome and athletic but we both know I am ;)

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:21 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Prat.

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:21 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Wait, did you just flirt with me?

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:22 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Have been for the past half year, but thanks for noticing

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:23 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** What? WHAT? Why couldn't you be more obvious???

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:24 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Merlin, I practically drool whenever you're with me. Even Morgana knows it.

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:25 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Oh...

 **ARTHUR (Fri. 1:25 A.M) TO MERLIN:** Yeah, oh.

 **ARTHUR (Fri 1:26 A.M) TO MERLIN** : Can't believe you have the greatest grades in this generation.

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:26 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** Shut up, you prat.

 **MERLIN (Fri. 1:27 A.M) TO ARTHUR:** I like you too. 

Arthur couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i know this might have a loooot of typos because english is not my first language but yeah idc i wanted some pining arthur so i could go on after watching that final last weekend lol ill never get over it
> 
> so im already apologizing if you think this was dumb or i have bad writing skills trust me i know!!! but i did what i could and ive had this idea in my mind a while a go i gave it a try 
> 
> yeah sorry i shouldnt have wrote this bye


End file.
